Skin is subject to abuse by many extrinsic (environmental) factors as well as intrinsic (aging) factors. A common extrinsic factor is exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Whether extrinsic or intrinsic, the abuse results in wrinkling of the skin. To many people, skin wrinkles are a reminder of the disappearance of youth. As a result, the reduction of wrinkles has become a booming business in youth-conscious societies. Treatments range from cosmetic creams and moisturizers to various forms of cosmetic surgery.
Chronological aging results in the thinning and general degradation of skin. As the skin naturally ages, there is a reduction in the cells and blood vessels that supply the skin. There is also a flattening of the dermal-epidermal junction which results in weaker mechanical strength of this junction. As a consequence, older persons are more susceptive to blister formation in cases or mechanical trauma or disease processes. (See Oikarinen, "The Aging of Skin: Chronoaging Versus Photoaging", Photodermatol. Photoimmunol. Photomed., Vol. 7, pp 3-4 (1990).
It is an object of the subject invention to provide methods for regulating skin wrinkles and/or atrophy in mammalian skin. It is a further object of the subject invention to provide topical compositions for regulating skin wrinkles in mammalian skin.